Keep My Heart Safe
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Bella finally went back to London, England and started renting an apartment and no matter how hard she tries, she can't avoid the memories or the reality of Danny. That is, until they see each other again and profess their love for the other.
1. Chapter 1

Keep My Heart Safe

Sequel to Win My Love

16+ for language

Bella finally went back to London, England and starting renting an apartment and no matter how hard she tries, she can't avoid the memories or the reality or Danny. That is, until they see each other again and profess their love for the other.

It had been two years since Bella had been in London, England and she wasn't sure she wanted to go back, but she had already gotten an apartment there and her and Cynthia were moving in together.

She was scared and excited at the new experiences she would have but worried everyday about what would happen if she ever saw Danny again. She realized that it was a chance she was willing to take.

Deep down, she hoped that they would see each other again. She felt that she might be ready to face the one person that she needed to open up to.

She had changed her cell phone number because, somehow, a few of her readers had gotten her old number and kept calling her. Dougie had texted her new number about a week after she got it set up. How in the hell does he get it? She'll never know because it's Dougie. He has his own methods and she didn't really wanna know what they were.

She had packed her belongings, taking the time to look through old photos and reading old letters. She had a thing with packing. She would find letters that she hadn't seen in years and have to stop to read them. When she had gotten all her suitcases packed, Cynthia had helped her load them into her new mini. When she bought it, Cynthia had a hard time not laughing.

"Yes, I know I copied Tom but he shouldn't even have it! It's a girly car!" I said, defending myself.

"Yeah yeah, just get in so we can go." Cynthia replied, trying to keep from laughing.

We both got in the car and started driving to the apartment.

We had been staying with Cynthia's cousin but we had been wanting to get a place of our own because we wanted our privacy and we were sick of all the drunk ass guys who kept grabbing our asses and thinking they had a chance with us. We were lucky enough that there was an available apartment that was really nice. It had two bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom. It also had a large, spacious living room with a kitchen that branched off from it.

They only got the apartment because they were both well known women and had good connections.

When they got to the apartment, Bella and Cynthia got out of the car and started unloading their things.

They had gotten furniture a week ago and had it brought to the apartment. It was already set up in the right areas. They were going to bring their suitcases and boxes into the apartment and then they were planning to go shopping for food and bathroom necessities. The day was completely planned out.

Fast Forward

It had been a few hours and the girls were finally finished with all the errands that they had needed to do.

As soon as they had put the food and everything else where it belonged, Bella ordered a pizza while Cynthia put in a DVD that they had rented on the way back home.

"Dinner's ordered and I'm going to officially get to sit down in 5...4...3...2...1." Bella said as she plopped down on their brand new couch and sighed when the pressure was taken off of her feet.

Cynthia had to laugh at this and it wasn't long before Bella was rolling around on the couch, laughing like a mad women.

Her life was finally sorting itself out. She was sincerely happy and right now the only thing that mattered was this specific moment. Not the past. Not the future. Just this day.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, the two girls laughed about the bad acting on the telly and when that got boring, they just talked.

"So, what do you have to do tomorrow?" Bella asked Cynthia, knowing she had to work.

"Just the normal stuff. All that stuff I did with you before you became all big and famous and didn't need me anymore." Cynthia said and tried to fake a sad face.

The girls chatted a bit more that night before heading off to their rooms. Vicki pulled out her cell phone. She checked her messages and sure enough, she had one new message from Dougie.

Hey Bells,

Heard you're in London. Wanna meet up?

Dougs

She quickly replied back and hit the send button before turning her cell phone to mute and going to bed.

Dougie's POV

I had been surfing the web and found something about Bells. I don't know why I read it but I guess I can't say it was a terrible thing. Bells had moved to London. I didn't expect her to ever stay in London for too long due to the things that she had to remember from here. I took it as a good sign though because I figured she was finally moving on. Danny had been through a few girlfriends over time. None of them stuck for longer than a month or so. Bells hadn't dated since her ex. I only knew this much because I luckily had the force on my side and I keep finding out her new numbers. I knew they were perfect for each other and I needed to find a way to get them back together. I figured since Bells had just gotten situated in her new flat that I would offer to take her out for dinner. Of course, the real thing was, I was going to have it set up so that she was going on a date with Danny instead of dinner with me. I had even gotten a hold of Cynthia, Bella's friend and roommate, and we had planned it out. It was going to be good for them. They hadn't spoken to each other since....well, to be honest, I can't even remember. He finally knew what had happened with Bella and knew why she ran. We had all read the book and everyone but Danny has talked to her about it. She was happier and I loved seeing her like that. I hated that anyone would or could ever hurt her. She didn't deserve it. I had sent Bells a text, asking her if she wanted to meet somewhere tomorrow. She had replied that she would love to hang out with me and said she would talk to me more tomorrow because she was insanely tired. I had to laugh at that last bit. I always loved how she put things. This girl was unique and she didn't even know it. I finally decided I was going to head to bed so that I could start part one of Getting Danny and Bells on a date. My mission was going to be tough but if all things worked the way I planned, it would be worth it.

Cynthia's POV

Bella had finally headed to bed and I quickly took out my cell phone and texted Doug about our plan. I knew Bella loved Danny with all her heart and I knew Danny cared about her too. Getting them to both see that was the real issue at hand. Dougie had brought up the plan to me before Bella and I had moved in together. It seemed foolproof enough so I agreed to help him the best I could. My job was mainly to get Bella ready for the dinner. That was going to be difficult enough considering she was going to be asking a lot of questions like she always does. I know my line is that it is a formal restaurant and unless she wants to embarrass herself and Doug, she is going to have to put the dress on. I picked out the most gorgeous dress, helped her style her hair, and helped her get a bit of make-up on and she was on her way. Now all I had to do was wait and see how things went. I hope they go wonderfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella had been practically dressed since she put up the biggest fuss ever. The dress was beautiful but Bella swore that once it was on her, it would look like crap. She didn't whine because she knew that she had no choice. It was either the dress or cancel dinner with Dougs. To be honest, she missed just hanging out with him. She wasn't about to cancel. Things went fairly quicker after she came to that conclusion but for Dougie's part of the plan, things were a bit more difficult. He was trying to figure out how he was going to fool Danny into going to a very formal restaurant for no good reason. He had already gotten Danny to actually get ready. That must have been the easy part. Thankfully, a friend of Dougie's had just called and asked where Danny was. The sound of Tom's voice was a miracle. Yes, he had ended up bringing Tom and Harry into the plan. It had turned out that Tom and Harry were also trying to get Bella and Danny together so the three of them agreed to work together. The plan so far was that if Danny didn't show up on time, Tom or Harry would call. I don't honestly know how that was supposed to work but apparantly it did. Danny left the house and got into the waiting cab. He wasn't even sure which restaurant he was going to. Neither was Bella. Once she had arrived, Danny had already gotten seated. Bella walked into the restaurant, people snapping pictures as she did. At least she didn't get attacked by anyone. She had her bodyguard to thank for that. As soon as she had entered into the warm and dimly lit restaurant, she almost walked out the door. She didn't see Dougie so she searched the room for him.

"Dougie my ass." she mumbled to herself as she turned around. Of course, she didn't get very far because at that moment, Tom and Harry quickly grabbed either of her arms and turned her back around. "Tom, Harry, what the frick are you two doing? Let me go. I have to wring a certain bassist's neck."

"Nope. Not going to happen. Believe it or not, you are going to go sit down and enjoy dinner. Anyways, Harry, Doug, and myself are paying." Tom said, getting Bella to stop squirming. Once Tom and Harry had gotten Bella over to the table, earning a look from Danny, they stood there until she sat down and they then walked off.

Both Danny and Bella had been in the most uncomfortable silence since she sat down but that didn't keep them from glancing at each other, taking in the other's appearance.

Danny couldn't even believe that this was Bella. He hadn't seen her in so long and she had changed her style yet again. He still thought she looked amazing and he still had the feelings for her that he did the first time they met.

Bella had to keep from zoning out or even drooling but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do both of them. She chose to not drool because that would be by far the most humiliating thing in the world at the moment. He looked amazing. He had curly hair now which looked oddly sexy which stunned Bella since she didn't consider herself to be a girl that likes curly hair. He had a pair of jeans on, as well as a white button up shirt and a gray tie with what she figured could be a dress jacket over it. He had converse on which Bella was wishing she had been allowed to wear instead of the pair of death traps on her feet at the moment.

They had stopped glancing at each other and ended up staring at each other. The only problem with that is that they were both completely aware of the fact that they were both staring at each other but they were also pretty much thinking the same thing. They loved each other but they didn't know how to tell the other. In Bella's case, she still didn't want to love because she couldn't believe that not all guy's want to hurt her. She had categorized Danny when they had just met. She knew she shouldn't have but she figured that if she did that, there wouldn't be the slightest chance that she could like him.

Tom and Harry both saw that things were not going anywhere so they both tried to figure out what could happen or what they could do that might ignite some change. Tom had the idea. He walked over to the band that had been scheduled for that night and requested a song. He quickly walked back over to his seat with a grin on his face.

"What are you planning?" Harry said but all Tom did was put on finger up, signaling silence. Harry kept quiet and waited. The song that started next made Harry grin as well.

Bella knew the song. She had heard this song about a million or more times after she left Danny and the other's. Danny looked around and spotted Tom. He finally knew what was going on and had to smile. He stood up and held out his hand to Bella.

"Care to dance, Bella?" Danny asked, hoping she'd accept. She did which had to have been a good sign.

Bella had been blushing since they walked onto the smallish dance floor and she had the awkwardness for both of them. She was trying to avoid Danny's piercing blue eyes but coudn't for too long. Danny had been nervous since Bella had walked through the door but not so much as he was now. Who knew a simple dance could make someone so nervous. Danny had placed his hands on her waist and she placed her slightly shaking hands around his neck. She had to force herself to calm down. It was just a dance. She had to keep saying that to herself when they started dancing slowly and awkwardly. The song kept playing, each word digging itself deeper into her mind and heart. The song had already bothered her enough when she first heard it. All you would have to do would be to listen to the words. They spoke volumes. That or she was paranoid.

This Romeo is bleeding

But you'll never see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you, I give up

Now, I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

Yeah, I will love you baby - always

And I'll be there forever and a day - always

I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine

'Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - always

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you have to say goodbye

What i'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

When you say your prayers

Try to understand, I've made mistakes

I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him, cause those words are mine

To say to you 'till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - always

And I'll be there forever and a day - always

If you told me to cry for you, I could

If you told me to die for you, I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines

Yeah, I will love you baby - always

And I'll be there forever and a day - always

I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine

'Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - always

With the last words of the song, Danny took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her. Bella took no time in reacting to the kiss and kissed him back. They knew that they were going to have a tough road ahead of them but the only thing that they cared about right now was each other. Nothing else mattered in this moment.

Song is Always by Bon Jovi


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Danny had ended up leaving the restaurant after they kissed. Tom and Harry didn't follow. They let the two have time to talk. Tom and Harry, instead, went back to their houses. Tom had called Dougie and told him how things had went and Dougie seemed pleased. Things were starting to change for the better.

Bella and Danny walked through the only park that Bella had ever loved. She thought it was beautiful and romantic. While walking, Bella started wishing she had brought some converse. The heels she was forced to wear were starting to hurt her feet. Danny noticed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked over to a bench that was positioned like others around them. It was around a really gorgeous fountain. They sat down and didn't talk for a while. Danny finally broke the silence.

"You look really amazing.....Not that it is a first...." he said, kicking himself mentally for sounding stupid.

Bella blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Thanks. You look really amazing too." she said quickly, blushing even more.

They started talking about their lives since they last saw each other. Danny told Bella about McFly finally getting their own places. Bella told him about how she moved to London and was rooming with Cynthia. They just talked. It was like they were best friends who hadn't seen each other in a while. It was until Danny kissed her again. It was a romantic kiss. It was full of passion but more so love. Bella then realized she couldn't avoid Danny. It was like no matter what she did, she was pulled towards him.

"I did read the book that you wrote but....I still don't get it? Why'd you leave? You could have....no you should have just told me or one of the other's." Danny said, looking into Bella's crystal blue eyes, noticing them start to mist over.

"It's just that....oh hell....I do love you....I just didn't want to love you. I was afraid of loving again. Or more so loving someone that reminded me everyday of my ex. You reminded me so much of him that it scared me. I knew that I had fallen for you and that was when I decided that I had to leave. I didn't think about it. I guess I let my fear control my actions which I know I shouldn't have but...." Bella said, and couldn't finish was she was saying because she started choking up. She turned away from Danny and attempted to wipe the tears away but Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and into a hug. Bella didn't resist the much needed hug. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, Bella sobbing quietly while Danny held her.

When Bella finally calmed down she looked up at Danny, noticing for the first time how beautiful his eyes were. She just looked him in the eyes, noticing all the love that those eyes held, and she starting leaning towards him. Finally their lips met in the most softest of kisses. Bella pulled back slightly, looking at Danny, before they kissed again. This kiss was more passionate, causing Bella to moan slightly into the kiss. She was in love. She knew it. She didn't want to fight it anymore either. She loved being near Danny and loved how he made her feel.

After the kiss, they just sat there in each others arms and looked up at the sky, each in their own thoughts. Danny noticed that Bella was getting tired and called a cab and offered to take her home.

"Um....actually...could I stay the night with..." Bella started shyly and timidly but was cut off by Danny's lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss. Bella kissed back, knowing that she didn't have to try to finish her question. They both separated from the kiss and got into the cab and headed for Danny's flat.


	5. Chapter 5

When the taxi pulled up in front of Danny's flat, Danny got out followed by Bella and after paying the driver, they walked into the building. Things were awkward between them.

They were both thinking the same thing even though neither of them knew it. Bella would quickly glance at Danny and much to her surprise, saw that he was looking at her too.

When they finally got to his door, Danny unlocked it and walked into an extremely dark room and was looking for the light as Bella walked in and what happens? She falls.

"Shit!" she shouts and when Danny finds the light and turns it on, he looks over and sees Bella on the floor. He starts laughing and walks over to help her up. When she finally got to her feet, she took off the heels that she was going to burn and enjoy every second of it.

Danny walked over and kicked the stray shoe out of the way and turned back around.

"You really should be more careful." Danny said, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"I've had worse." Bella said and showed him a scar on her right hand. He took her hand and looked more closely at the very visible white line across a finger on Bella's right hand.

"What the hell happened?" Danny asked, shocked.

"I was little and was stupid and decided I wanted CoCo Puffs. I couldn't open the bag and figured that no one would notice the cut I made with a butcher knife so I tried to open it. I ended up opening my finger." Bella stated calmly, a small smile on her face because of the memory.

At that moment, Danny put his hand on the side of her face and pulled her to him and kissed her so passionately that she lost all train of thought. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back while Danny started walking her backwards.

When they broke away for air, they finally reached Danny's short destination. Danny pressed Bella against the wall and pressed his lips against hers again. Bella threaded her fingers through Danny's hair and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Danny's tongue into her mouth. They kissed like that for what seemed like forever when they was a knock on Danny's front door.

They both pulled apart and were hoping the person would go away but much to their dismay, the person knocked again.

"Shit!" Danny said, before walking over to the door, preparing to kick whoever it was out shortly after opening the door.

Bella had to catch her breath. She was silently ranting about interruptions while Danny answered the door. Danny came back shortly and grabbed Bella's hand, bringing her back to reality.

"Bella, you don't have to talk to this person if you don't want to." Danny simply said when someone walked into the room.

Bella drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the mystery person. Tears started to form in her eyes and Danny looked between her and the guy that was at the door. Just then, Bella stands up quickly and runs out of the room and keeps running until she can't breath anymore.

Why did he have to come back and ruin everything?


	6. Chapter 6

Bella had been running for so long that she just needed to stop and catch her breath. She pulled her cell phone out and called Cynthia, saying that she needed a ride and telling her where she was. Not long after, Cynthia pulled up and helped Bella into the car.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked, noticing Bella's tear strewn face.

"My ex happened." Bella simply said, remembering the scene from earlier.

~Flashback~

"Babe, I guess you aren't near your phone. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today but I'll just talk to you later. Love you, Jesse." I said to my boyfriend's answering machine.

I had been dating Jesse for about 3 years and I loved him so much. He knew exactly how to make me feel better when I was upset. He was so perfect.

Later that day, I tried calling him again and finally got a hold of him.

"Hey babe." I said, smiling into the phone.

"Hey sexy." he replied. God I hated when he called me that.

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Um, listen babe, I am trying to um, help a.....cousin of mine with homework. Can we wait on it?" he stuttered.

"Um, yeah, sure. Just give me a call." I replied, and before I had even had the chance to say bye, he hung up the phone.

Something was off but I didn't know what. I had gone to a movie with my best friend later that day and she had acted weird around me. The movie only got my mind off of it's earlier thoughts for so long. I couldn't sleep that night and the next morning, I got up and got dressed to go over and see Jesse. I walked in, knowing that it wouldn't matter since I already had a key anyway's. I walked upstairs, knowing that he would most likely still be asleep or he would be up but not out of his room yet.

On the way up the stairs, I heard a girl moaning with pleasure. Jesse had a roommate so it was most likely that he had a girl over. I continued to Jesse's door and opened it slowly to see my boyfriend and my best friend. The moaning I had heard was in fact my best friend and as soon as they saw me, he grinned and continued, acting like I wasn't even there. I stood there for about a minute before I gained control of my legs and I ran. I ran past my house, past everything. I ran to the one place I felt calm. I sat on the swing set in a park that no one ever went to anymore. They had gotten a new park and it was apparently better than this one. I didn't care. This park was my safe haven. I just sat on the swing and cried. I cried until I had no tears left and then I slowly stood up and went home. I didn't leave my room for ages and when I did, it was to leave the town that held too many memories. I got on the first flight I could and went to London, England, planning to start a new life.

~End Flashback~

Bella was brought back to reality when Cynthia shook her, saying that they were home. Bella drug her feet upstairs to their flat and went straight to bed. She couldn't sleep though. She just cried quietly. Things were bound to mess up sometimes. She knew it would happen eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella had stayed in her room the majority of the time. She hadn't let the flat since her ex showed up. Cynthia had went to get some magazines and the newest newspaper. When she got back to their flat, Bella was sitting on the couch, knees to her chest, and she was watching TV and eating some leftover pizza.

"Danny's called a lot." Bella stated, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Cynthia only sat down next to Bella, sighing.

Almost instantly, the phone started ringing again. Bella looked over at it, willing it to just stop. Cynthia just opened the paper, scanning it for anything that looked interesting. The first picture she saw was of Bella and Danny in his flat. That's not possible, she thought. They didn't have a camera anywhere near them. Unless...

Just then, the phone stopped and the answering machine picked up.

Hello! You've reached Bella and Cynthia! We aren't available but if you leave a name and number, we will try to get back to you. Thanks. BYE!

The voice that bounced off the walls was one that Bella hadn't heard in a while and she had to admit, she missed it.

"Bella, please pick up. Cynthia. Somebody pick up the damn phone!" Danny said, his voice rising an octave before he slammed the phone down.

Bella quickly got up, putting her trash into the trash can and going to her room. She knew what she was about to do and yes, she was most likely crazy. She got a pair of sweat pants, a T-shirt, and a hoodie out of her cabinet and went to take a shower.

She had finished and quickly gotten dressed, pulling a hair brush through her tangled hair, before leaving her flat and walking down the sidewalk. When she got to her destination, she went into the building and walked up the stairs to the right floor.

She had finally gotten to the door and was just standing there. She had to make her hand move to knock on the door. She waited for a minute or two before she heard the lock turn and held her breath as the door opened.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, before inviting Bella in.

"I'm sorry I never answered your calls." Bella said, standing awkwardly in Danny's flat.

They both sat down and talked. Bella knew Danny wasn't her ex and she knew that he cared about her. She just had so much on her mind already and her ex showing up just added on to it.

Bella wanted nothing more than to kiss Danny and Danny wanted to kiss her as well. They both glanced at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Bella." Danny simply said, causing Bella to look up at him.

Danny took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. The kiss became more passionate when Bella kissed back. They moved closer to each other, Danny putting his hands on her waist and Bella putting her hands around his neck. One of her hands found it's way to his hair in the process. It wasn't long before they had to break away for air and Danny looked into Bella's eyes. Bella was the one to start the kiss again, pressing her lips against Danny's. They somehow managed to stand up and Danny backed Bella towards his room. Bella's hoodie had already been removed before they even left the couch. They pulled away so Bella could remove Danny's shirt and Danny did the same with Bella's shirt. They seemed to be drawn together again instantly, moaning into the kiss when their tongues met. Nothing would ruin this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and Bella had been lying in bed together, not talking. They were just enjoying the comfortable silence that had been hovering in the room. Bella had been zoning in and out most of the time and Danny let her think.

~Flashback~

I had started finding out more about my now ex-boyfriend. He had been with more girls than just my friend while we were dating. I only knew this because the one good thing my family did for me was hired an investigator. He had slept with a shit load of different women and even gotten a few of them pregnant. Also turns out that the joint account that we had set up for my benefit, or so I was told, was overdrawn because he had used the whole amount and then some. How could I have been so stupid to trust him completely? I swore to myself when I was on the plane to London. I swore that under no circumstances, whatever they may be, I would never trust or love again.

~End Flashback~

"Bella?"

Bella jumped a bit when Danny lifted her off the bed and into a hug. When they separated, Bella realized that she had been crying again. She jumped off the bed, dragging a sheet with her to wrap around herself, and walked to the bathroom to rinse her face off. Danny followed her after a minute or two and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't stop crying." Bella said, sitting down on the side of the tub.

"There's no need to apologize, Bells. Whenever you feel like talking about it, you can always talk to me. I want to be here for you." Danny said, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"He was cheating on me with a number of women and had stolen all my savings out of the account that he was sharing with me." Bella said, feeling like she was living her worst nightmare again. "How did he find me?"

While Bella told Danny the whole story from beginning to end, Ryan had started trying to find her yet again.

He had found her from reading about her on the Internet. When she became a world famous author, she started showing up all over the place. He found out where she lived. He went to London and was looking around when he saw the sexiest girl on the whole street. He, being the jerk that he was, was already planning his night and it involved this girl. He had taken her to a nice restaurant and while they were eating, he saw Bella.

She looked sexy and completely doable in his opinion. She never looked this good. She used to look like shit. She was with someone else though. Someone that Ryan recognized as Danny Jones. He knew what he would have to do so when Danny and Bella left, he followed them. He watched them from his car as they made out at the park and he watched as they went into Danny's apartment building.

He was going to have to ruin this guy. By the time he got through with Danny, Bella wouldn't like him anymore and would come back to Ryan.

Ryan thought he knew Bella. She only liked guys if they were hot. Ryan knew the old Bella. The Bella he knew was the one that loved him. That girl was dead now. Ryan had killed her when he hurt her.

Bella had changed and wasn't ever going to be that same girl again. She knew how to stand up for what she believed in. She wasn't going to take shit from Ryan. She just needed to stop hoping that things would fix themselves. She needed to take control of her life once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella had eventually calmed down and ended up falling asleep again. Danny watched her sleep, noticing the slight smile that graced her face. He had to smile at the beauty that she emanated while just sleeping. Eventually, after hearing his stomach growl, he stood up and got fully dressed before slowly walking to the kitchen so as to not disturb Bella's rare calm moment.

Once in the kitchen, he started looking through his cabinets and refrigerator in an attempt to find something edible. Once he realized that there wasn't a single thing that could be used to make a meal, he thought for a minute before picking up his cell phone and calling Dougie.

The phone picked up on the third ring and the voice that answered was in the middle of a yawn.

"You have reached the Poynter residence. You have disturbed the much needed sleep that he was getting and you will pay." Dougie said, yawning slightly.

"Doug, get dressed, get Tom and Harry, get something edible, and get over here." Danny simply said.

"Give me about 30 or 40 minutes." Dougie said, before hanging up.

Danny paced the living room, looking towards the closed bedroom door every once in a while. In mid pace, there was a knock on his front door and he walked towards it to answer it. He escorted Tom, Harry, and Dougie inside before shutting the door quietly.

"What's up?" Tom said, placing the edible food products on the counter in the kitchen before walking back into the living room.

"Bella's ex is in London. I don't know how he found her here but he did." Danny said, sitting down in a chair.

Not more than five minutes later, there was another knock on the door and when Danny went to answer it, Cynthia was standing there with the day's paper.

"Have you seen this?" she said, handing Danny the paper while they walked to the sofa.

Danny Jones and Isabella Brady...New Couple? You tell us.

"SHIT!" Danny shouted after seeing the pictures that were taken at the restaurant and the park. After he saw the pictures from his apartment, he was fuming and he threw the paper down and stormed out of the room. He was going to find this guy. He knew that the pictures had to have been taken by Bella's ex. Now all he had to do was find the asshole and put an end to this.

Bella slowly woke up, noticing first that there were other people talking in the other room. When she got up and got her clothes back on, she slowly opened the bedroom door and heard them more clearly.

"He had to have had someone else with him or near him to get these pictures because I don't think he could have gotten these himself." a female voice said, which was recognized later as Cynthia.

"How did he even find her?" another voice said.

"I don't have a clue Doug but I do know that this is going to really take it's toll on Bella."

Bella had gotten sick of just standing there, listening to them talk about her, so she opened the door fully and walked out of the room to four pairs of eyes finally noticing her.

"Bells." Dougie said, walking towards Bella and attempting to hug her.

Bella simply pushed Dougie away before running out of the building. She was determined to find the guy who ruined everything for her. He made it hard for her to trust and love again and she was going to make sure he knew exactly how she felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella had been running for so long that her side was starting to hurt so she slowed to a walk and thought about where he could be staying at. She had been walking for a few minutes when she saw a car she recognized. It was Danny's car.

She waited until she could get across the street, running as soon as there weren't any cars coming. Once she reached the sidewalk, she stopped to catch her breath and think of what she was going to do or say once she found him.

She was starting to have second thoughts but she wouldn't permit herself to turn around and run away from her problems again. She had already run enough. She was sick of it. As soon as she had gotten her breath back completely, she walked into the run down looking building and went to the stairs. She figured she'd listen for any sign as to what floor he was on. She knew that Danny was here for the same reason as her.

When Bella reached the 2nd floor, she heard a familiar Bolton accent shouting and she ran down the hall to the door that it was coming from. She didn't even knock. She opened the door and pushed Danny out of the way.

"How dare you cheat on me, steal from me, break my heart, and then decide that you are going to put yourself back in my life! You have no right! I hated you for what you did to me and I still do! You have no idea what you did to me! I can't even fully trust people that I care about or love! I ran away from the people that made me happy and I will never forgive myself for it! You don't love me! You don't know the meaning of love! Get out of my life and stay out!" Bella screamed at Ryan and once she had finished, she pulled back her fist and punched him so hard that she broke his nose.

Danny was shocked at what he had just witnessed and was also grinning slightly at watching Bella beat the shit out of a guy. He knew though that if he didn't get her out, she would end up hurting Ryan more than she had. Her anger had finally overflowed and he would rather her vent her anger another way than beat the guy so much he would die. He wouldn't want he to go to jail. Ryan wasn't worth that.

Danny grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her outside where she took a deep breath of the fresh air and relaxed her hands. She winced when she felt her nails pull out of her palms.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Danny asked, noticing her wince.

"I cut my hands with my nails."

"Come on. Let's get back home." Danny replied, opening the passenger door for Bella.

Once he had gotten in the car and they had started towards his apartment, Bella looked at Danny.

"Thanks Danny."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For standing up for me. For caring about me. For everything." she said, blushing slightly.

"Just promise me one thing, Bells."

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Try to trust me and open up to me. I want to know if something is bothering you. I don't want you thinking that I'm your ex. I wouldn't do what he did to you. It's not who I am." Danny said, taking Bella's hand in his and squeezing it slightly.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Once Danny had pulled up in front of his apartment building, he quickly got out and opened Bella's door for her and helping her out. They eventually made it to his apartment and went inside. Danny went to get the first aid kit while Bella went over to the couch.

"What happened?" Dougie asked, noticing Bella's face and hand.

Danny had walked in at that point with the first aid and tended to Bella's hand. "Bella beat the shit out of him. She broke his nose and gave him a verbal beat down."

"I had to point out how he screwed my life up by doing what he did. The punching just felt really good." Bella said, wincing slightly at the alcohol that Danny was using to clean out the cuts on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Cynthia asked, concerned.

"I was really pissed and clenched my hands into fists and forgot my nails were really sharp."

"Do you feel better though? I mean, all of that must have taken it's toll on you. You shouldn't have bottled it all up."

"Yeah, I do feel better. I just feel less stressed. I'm also feeling like I should have felt when I first got to London and met the four people that changed my life." Bella said, causing Danny to look up at her.

After they all talked for a while, Cynthia and Bella started to leave but Danny stopped them.

"Could you stay for a while?" he asked Bella while Cynthia stood by the door and talked to Tom, Dougie, and Harry.

"Um....Yeah, I'll just tell Cynthia to go ahead and go on without me."

When everyone had left, Bella and Danny sat and talked for the longest time. Bella laughed so much her sides were hurting. They then played video games, which wasn't a strong point with Bella. She had played Halo before but wasn't very good at it. She was better at RockBand than any other video game. Of course, that was on vocals. Once that got a bit dull, they watched movies. Bella curled up on the couch and was already a bit tired after the whole Ryan thing so she was trying to stay awake. She ended up curling up next to Danny and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna go home?" Danny asked, noticing Bella's squirming and yawning.

Bella shook her head no, not wanting to leave, knowing that this moment wouldn't be the same tomorrow.

"Bells, if you're tired, I'll take you home. I'm not gonna let you get away from me again if that's what's worrying you. I lost you once. I'm not making that mistake again." Danny said, moving her head so she was looking at him. "Do you wanna go home?"

She thought about it for a minute or two before she nodded. They walked out of the building in silence and Danny opened the car door for Bella, causing her to smile. Once they were inside the car and had pulled away from the curb, Bella just started singing.

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"Bella, you'll never be on the outside looking in if I have anything to say or do about it. I promise." Danny said when she had finished singing.

Bella didn't know but he meant every word. He would never hurt her or make her feel like she didn't belong. Danny hoped one day she'd realize that. Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

I'd like to thank all my readers for taking the time to read Win My Love and then this. It had a few dull moments but thanks for taking the time to stick with me on it. I really appreciate it.

Once Danny and Bella had pulled up to the curb, Cynthia came running out of the building and ushered them both inside quickly. Once they got to the flat, Bella saw why. There was a gigantic banner that said something about congrats to Bella for beating the shit out of her ex. Bella had to laugh because she actually felt much better now after getting all of her anger out. She went over and got a drink and sat down while Cynthia, Dougie, Tom, Harry, and Danny all acted like idiots. Sadly, she was pulled up and was told she had to have fun. No one should be sitting by themselves at a party while they could be having fun.

Danny and Bella ended up dancing the whole time together. She actually felt a bit different with him than she did. She didn't understand why but later that night while watching movies with Danny at his flat, she figured it out. She trusted him completely. She was taking a very big chance and trusting him with her whole heart. She knew that he could easily hurt her but she also knew he wouldn't want to and he wouldn't try to. She loved him and she felt that she should at least try to open up to him.

Danny finally saw that Bella was opening up to him and taking a chance. He was happy that she trusted him enough to love him completely. He knew she was still a bit worried that it would end up the way her first and last relationship would.

Cynthia and Bella were still hanging out. Bella had moved in with Danny but when they went on tour, she would stay with Cynthia.

The fans all knew about Danny and Bella being a couple and most of them were happy for the two. Yes there were the few who didn't like Bella but then they are fans of Danny and would always hope that they would maybe end up with him. Fans tended to be like that.

Dougie and Bella always talked and Danny liked to complain about it. Bella then complains that it was his fault that they didn't talk a lot. He had a broomstick shoved up his ass most of the time. That comment started a bit of an argument but ended with them both realizing how stupid they sounded and laughing.

Things couldn't have been better in Bella's opinion. Of course, she didn't know that Danny was planning to propose sometime near their birthdays. Boy would she be surprised.

Bella went to England to get away from what hurt her but in the end she had to face it because trying to run away from it didn't help any. She ended up running from the one person she cared about. Fate brought Bella and Danny back together in the end and she finally faced her demons. If only it had been easier. If only she could snap her fingers and all the hardships in her life would just disappear. Sadly, life isn't like that. Things always work out in the end though. We just have to keep our eyes on the horizon.

THE END


End file.
